the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' Return is the first half of the season 10 finally Summery After years of explorations, Yuna and Hiccup are uncertain what to do next. Till, one day many of the old villains have return along with Tirek! And they have an army of dragons on their side! And it makes matters worse when the baddest villain comes back to life, Bowser Koopa! And he's not alone, he has a new dragon, the most feared one ever, THE GREAT SOLAR BEAST!! Plot Dragon Races/"You'll Play your Parts" One day, the dragons riders are racing in Equinelantis, And Yuna and Hiccup come in first place. But Even though they win, they don't feel so happy. Later that night, they share with the royals and Valka they feel like they don't have a very good part to play, "You'll Play Your Part." The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! Meanwhile, out somewhere in the mountains of Equestria some of the villains are searching for Tirek's body, and soon they find it, but at the same time Nightmare Moon finds another body. Bowser Koopa! And they brought him back to life, and claims that he has BIGGER plans for world domination. Princess Celestia then feels his presences and then claims that Equestria and Berk are in grave danger. The Story of Bowser Koopa Meanwhile, in Canterlot Princess Celestia shares that Bowser Koopa has returned. The Vikings are confused at this and ask who he is. King Solar Flare and Princess Celestia then explain that he's a powerful being, powerful than all the alicorns combined. And a very dangerous being too. He once attacked Equestria and he's tried many time to execute Winnie the Pooh and his friends. And worse of all he has a once Power no other Sith Lord ever had, Force Fire! But they managed to kill him by disintegrating his heart. And they sent his body far away into the Arctic. But it seems that now he has returned, Princess Luna then adds that Pooh and his friends are now in grave danger with Bowser at large again. So, Princess Celestia sends him a message. Meeting Pooh and his friends After sometime later, Bowser's plans Later, Bowser has kingdom (similar to Isengard). And he shares with the others he plans for world domination beginning with The Hundred Acre Woods. And has brought his family: Bowser Jr. and Mistress Nine. And then he reveals something else, a Great Solar Beast dragon! And he tells his Orc captain to hunt down Pooh. And when he finds him, bring him to Bowser alive. The Fall of the King and Princesses Later, as the others are eating, a guard is shot by an arrow! Valka then looks and finds that Bolg and his Orc squad arrived. The team then quickly try to escape but encounter Azog's bewilderbeast! While everyone else escapes, the royals then battle the huge dragon and make a hole for it to fall in. And then they all blast beams of magic at it. And the dragon then starts to fall into the hole, but then it grabs them by their tails! And they grab on the edge, Yuna then tries to rescue them. But Luna says, Run, Yuna! And as they are almost over the edge, she then tells Valka to protect her foal. And then they fall. As Yuna grieves for her mother, Elsa comforts her. Valka then leads the team on a desert. Traveling to the desert That night, Yuna is still mourning for the loss of her mother and Trivia *The storyline continues in The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Search for the Legendary Pokemon *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mistress Nine guest star in this episode. *This make the first appearance of and Bowser's Great Solar Beast in the Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk franchise. *Emperor Lunarlight (in spirit form) will appear in this film. Scenes *Dragon Races/"You'll Play Your Parts" *The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! *The Story of Bowser Koopa *Meeting Pooh and his friends *Bowser's plans *The Fall of the King and Princesses *Traveling to the desert Soundtrack #You'll Play Your Part (Hiccup, Yuna, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Valka) # #Pokemon 4Ever - The Evil Celebi (during the story of Bowser) #Be prepared - Bowser #Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring - The Fall of Gandalf (when the King and Princess fall) # Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Yuna centered works Category:Hiccup centered works